The present invention relates to a pressure medium brake system for motor vehicles having a high-pressure producing apparatus and a normal-pressure brake apparatus, and pressure limiters which regulate the high pressure down to normal pressure.
A brake system of this kind is known. See, for example, German Auslegeschrift (published patent application) No. 24 52 171. In this known brake system, the normal-pressure brake apparatus is preceded by pressure limiters, which regulate the high pressure of the high-pressure-producing apparatus down to normal pressure. For specific applications, such an apparatus is advantageous, particularly given the arrangement of lines selected in that case, which permits the monitoring of four brake circuits with only two pressure limiters. However, a particularly rapid actuation of the braking action cannot be attained with a brake system of this kind.